


don't you worry child // see, heaven's got a plan for you

by charleybradburies



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Beer, Community: 1_million_words, Community: writerverse, Confessions, Dorks in Love, Drinking & Talking, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, One Shot, POV Female Character, Popcorn, Post-Episode: s01e05, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Series Spoilers, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Kurt goes after he leaves his apartment.</p><p>writerverse challenge #14 | october bingo of doom<br/>{title lyrics from 'don't you worry child' by swedish house mafia}</p><p>note: chapter two is not yet an actual continuation of the first chapter. it is a link to a survey asking for responses on what thoughts people have as to where the story should go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> october bingo of doom  
> prompts (x8) : missing you, filtered, trick or treat, fixer upper, fell all over myself, don't stop now, bed, over the mountain

Jane’s almost relieved that it’s Kurt when she answers the door - but of course, who else could it be? - but the nervousness hits a moment later, even as she wills it away.

“Did you...forget something?” she stutters, and knows by the fact that it takes him a moment to reply that something’s wrong. 

“Sarah...Sarah called our dad, and he’s, um, he’s at my apartment.”

Jane feels considerably more... _winded_ than she did a moment before.

“And you want me to -”

“No, no, I just... _don’t_ want to be there. With him.”

He pauses, and his pursed lips make it painfully clear that he hasn’t thought his return through past that explanation. She only nods at first, before she decides she has to move aside and let him in. He still meets her eyes to check, even though she moves out of the doorway fairly dramatically, and that awful melting feeling starts up again as he attempts to smile at her, in a comforting way like _he_ wasn’t the one running from something.

Running _to her_ , though. _Back to her._ The concept probably shouldn’t be as fraught with emotion as it is, but she doesn’t really have a choice. She just...can’t help but hope that it might actually _be_ her he’s running to, rather than just Taylor, the Her she doesn’t know. 

He accepts being gestured towards the couch, obviously too concerned with whatever reason he has for coming back to notice that she’s quite possibly blushing in anticipation of his realizing what she’s not sure she _wasn’t_ saying an hour ago.

“Sorry. I know I...didn’t even leave on the best note but...I don’t really have anywhere else to go.”

“Well, that makes two of us.”

By some miracle, she manages to make him laugh a little, and even though he’d been cupping his face in his hands after sitting down, he looks up long enough to meet her eyes and smile.

“Drink?” she offers, remembering he’d brought some beers over for her. 

“Drink sounds great.” 

She ducks back toward the kitchen of her new place, and grabs two Fat Tires from the nearly-empty refrigerator. 

__“I’m gonna have to take you to Giant sometime soon, get you some real food. See how much you can remember how to cook,” he comments as she sets the beers down onto the coffee table in her living room._ _

__She smirks. “Popcorn, I can do. Patterson gifted me a bunch.”_ _

__“Popcorn’s good. She give you any movies to go with?”_ _

__“I don’t...think so.”_ _

__He shrugs. “Well, there’ll be something on tv. Where’d you put the remote?”_ _

__“End table, to your right. Your pick, obviously.”_ _

__They both smile awkwardly, and Jane heads into the kitchen again, pulling out a pot for the stove and pouring in kernels. She can vaguely hear the tv switching between channels in the background as she waits for the corn to pop. One of the bowls she’s got on loan from Zapata serves its purpose when it’s done, and she walks back into the living room just as awkwardly as she left it._ _

__“I’m not gonna make you pay for on demand, but there’s this fish tank show that’s pretty cool.”_ _

__“Okay. Fish tank show it is.”_ _

__"You don't really _care_ what we watch, do you?"_ _

__"No, not really," she shrugs, and he chuckles, but doesn't change the channel, just lets her sit down next to him, too close not to get comfortable leaning against his shoulder.__

+

“I can’t say I was expecting visitors,” she says eventually, after they’ve both finished their beers and started to yawn. She can see from the glimpse she gets of the clock in the kitchen that it’s just past midnight. “But I should have at least a blanket to give you.”

She stands up from the couch and stretches, only to receive no response at all. She turns around, and he’s staring at his phone - silent, but ringing. 

He realizes she’s looking back down at him. 

“It’s Sarah.”

His voice is as gruff as always; hers comes out a whisper.

“You should answer.”

“And tell her _what_?” 

He looks up at her, and clicks off the call. 

“No, I don’t need that right now.”

+

She’s not sure why, but she feels compelled to make up what she can of a bed out of her couch when she brings the blanket back for him. She’s too conscious of Kurt’s being able to do it himself to do it, but especially with the tv switched off, leaving an only slightly comfortable silence, she does find herself sitting down next to him on the couch, cupping her right hand over his joined hands without a thought.

He glances over at her, both affectionately and in surprise, and she’s even less sure what to do with herself now. He turns one of his hands over so as to properly hold hers, laying the other over it, and she notices for the first time that his hands actually do feel considerably larger than hers. He grips a bit more tightly, and she blushes. It’s when she reflexively glances away due to the blush that it hits her just how close they really are, since he notices her apprehension and frowns within seconds.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, and she meets his gaze again, this time with confusion.

“For what?” she’s almost embarrassed at just how perfectly palpable her disbelief comes across.

“You…you were _my_ starting point, too.”

Before she knows it, before she gets the chance to remind herself that she _shouldn’t be thinking about pushing this further than she can handle_ she’s moved her hand and one of his to his heart, reminiscent of their earlier conversation, and leaned into a kiss.

He’s surprised enough not to respond at first, and she almost panics and pulls away, preparing a frantic speech about misinterpretation of body language and probably being a lightweight in terms of alcohol, but then he moves her hand to the back of his neck and pulls her body so close it’s practically taut against his, and she wraps her arms around his neck and lets herself moan deeper into his kiss.


	2. *tba*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The below text will be changed when I add an actual chapter, but for now, I'm adding this to encourage people to go take this survey linked below.

Do you have ideas for a chapter following what you've just read, or for another Blindspot fanfic? Please let me know your thoughts [here.](https://ejboldlyteaches.typeform.com/to/o6FhK6)


End file.
